


[podfic] Another Page

by figsoclock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Fluff, Libraries, Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figsoclock/pseuds/figsoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Another Page by You_Light_The_Sky</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I hate children," Sherlock spits out as Watson tries to soothe one of the little girls who started bawling like a banshee when Sherlock had jumped out of the curtains dressed as a skull.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Another Page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737311) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> to You_Light_The_Sky: Thank you so much for letting me do this!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Was I too melodramatic? Was my voice too monotone? Do I need to enunciate more? Please keep in mind English isn't my first language (I'm Filipino). 
> 
> xposted to my tumblr
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
